Summer Fling
by polka-dotted-pengiuns
Summary: But it didn’t matter. Kit was just a fling, a simple and completely un-dynamic relationship that needed to be attempted but was doomed to amount to nothing. It didn’t matter."


**Summer Fling**

"Kit! I don't have time for this, I have to—

"Well I'm sorry to make you take time out of your busy life to—

"My transcripts need to be mailed and—

"I've got just as much on my plate—

"Just because I'm not a genius kid who skipped—

"Nita! Just _shut up_ and come with me!"

Nita huffed and rearranged the blindfold across her nose, squeezing Kit's hand extra hard to convey her sentiments. He took no notice and continued to shepherd her through the night.

"You haven't decided on a college yet, have you?" The tone of his voice contrasted with the angry one used earlier. It was more gentle and warm. Nita relaxed into his hold as they meandered through the lively city and allowed his familiar dark tones to overwhelm her.

"No, I haven't." There weren't many good schools that wanted her.

"Well… I think I may have."

Ice entered her at the sound of his blatant apprehension. He was anxious, which must mean the college he had chosen was far away. Why else wouldn't he have come right out? Why else wouldn't he be excited and bouncy and loud? Kit was never quiet. He was leaving her.

"What school did you choose?" She tried to keep her voice even. She wouldn't cry. It wasn't anything worth crying about. Nita knew that summer flings never amounted to anything and it wasn't like she would never speak to him again. Nobody could ever be too far away in the age of cell phones and internet. It was nothing to cry about. He didn't mean that much to her anyway.

"Nita, please don't cry." Apprehension. "I haven't even told you where I'm going." More apprehension.

She took a deep breath and salvaged what little self control she had. She wanted to wipe the wet off of her face but that would mean removing her hand from Kit's and herself from his embrace. Neither option looked appealing to her.

"Well where are you going?"

"It's…um,"

Every stutter tore a little piece of her away. But it didn't matter. Kit was just a fling, a simple and completely un-dynamic relationship that needed to be attempted but was doomed to amount to nothing. It didn't matter.

She sniffed and buried deeper into the folds of his T-shirt.

"It's—

"Kit, can you please just tell me?"

Nita hated how shrill and needy her voice sounded in the air. The crispness of the summer night allowed it to echo for what felt like miles and her face burned with shame while people turned their heads. But she was jealous of those people. Those stupid carefree people who weren't being abandoned by a boy that didn't even matter.

She felt his chest expand and fall again as he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to KU."

Of course he was. Good for him. But if she was so happy for him, why did she feel like she was being left in the dust? She couldn't be left in the dust because she wasn't being left. He was leaving, yes, but she was staying. Or leaving somewhere else. Nita didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she did know that it did not include being _left in the dust_.

"Nita?"

"Oh…um, uh, that's great! Really great!"

She felt him sigh again and he began to maneuver their mutual form away from the crowd to a more secluded area. Nita felt Kit take her face in his hands and kiss her gently.

"You can take off the blind fold now."

"What was it for?"

"I didn't want to see your face when I told you."

"Selfish reasons then."

"Pretty much, yeah."

Nita took it off and attempted to distract herself from the thought that it may be the last time that their lips ever touched. It wasn't one that should be encroaching on the other, more important thoughts. He did _not_ mean the world to her. He was a summer fling. Why was she still holding him? Why was she still letting him hold her?

"Nita, come back here."

She took a step nearer, but the gleam in his eyes brought her back into his arms. It was one of patience and understanding. He was patient with her erratic behavior. He understood its cause.

"That's why you took the ACT wasn't it?"

"I wanted to get off the east coast."

"Why Kansas?"

"I was born there."

Nita buried her face deeper and farther into Kit's shoulder. She would not cry over her summer fling. They had both known from the beginning that it would never work. She didn't cry when Kit rested his chin on her head and she most definitely didn't cry when he rubbed her back exactly the way that he knew she liked best.

"This isn't a summer fling, Nita."

"Yes it is."

"Summer flings don't last three years."

"Well it started in the summer. That counts."

This would be the last time that she ever felt Kit's deep chuckle rumble through her own body.

"I'm not leaving you in the dust."

"Yes you are."

"You can come too."

"What if I don't want to?"

Kit smoothed her hair behind her ears and kissed her again, lingering longer near her lips.

"What if you do?"

**Quick one-shot inspired by the sadness of my favorite seniors leaving. Only different, seeing as I don't have romantic feelings towards any of them. Review! **

**-Brianne**


End file.
